Leonardo Mafra vs. Cain Carrizosa
The first round began and they touched gloves. Mafra blocks a high kick. Carrizosa settling in with strikes. Drops him with a counter right, pounces to side control trying an arm triangle, Mafra gave up the back, no hooks. 4:00 as he stood and broke away. Brazilian crowd roars. Carrizosa lands a counter right and a body kick, Mafra ate a teep to the face, lands a counter right and eats one. "Keep your hands up Cain!" Nice exchanges. "Circle!" Mafra lands a left uppercut and right uppercut combo, wow. Beautiful. Mafra lands a counter left hook. Cain's hands dropping. "Get your hands up!" Mafra lands a right. 3:00. Carrizosa lands a left, eats a leg kick. Nice exchange. Mafra lands a flush left and a hard jab. And another hard left and a jab. Mafra lands a right. "Find your angles!" Carrizosa lands a body kick, eats a left in an exchange, Mafra stuffs a double landing a right. And an inside kick. 2:00. "Get your hands up!" Mafra lands a leg kick and a left. And a right to the body, left to the body, leg kick. That second kick hurts. Carrizosa defends a double, Mafra slams him, crowd roars. "Up up up!" Carrizosa stood and broke. Mafra double jabs and lands a leg kick. 1:00. Mafra blocks a high kick. Lands a jab. He lands a left and eats a counter combo, lands a right uppercut and a big left elbow and another. And a jab. Mafra lands a hard leg kick, two lefts to the body, knee to the head. Mafra backs him up and lands a left. R1 ends, 10-9 Mafra no doubt. R2 began and they touched gloves. Mafra lands an inside kick, eats a double jab, lands a jab. "Show me your shovel Cain!" Mafra lands a leg kick. Mafra lands a hard counter left, right uppercut and a left, misses a leg kick. Mafra's hands dropping. Crowd chanting. Mafra lands a left uppercut. Knees the body. Defends a double. 4:00. Cain switches to a single. Boos. Underhooks from Mafra. Right underhook. Ref wants work. Boos. They break, cheers. Cain lands a counter right uppercut. Mafra lands a left and another, tries a double. They break. Mafra lands a left and a flying knee just misses. 3:00. Mafra lands to the body. And a left. Mafra stuffs a double. Mafra lands a hard leg kick. Tries a double. Cain defends. Mafra slams him to side control. Cain looks exhausted indeed. 2:00. Crowd chanting. Mafra going to north-south. Possible kimura. Stepping over. Kimura on the left arm possibly. He lost it. Cain regains guard. Mafra lets him up and lands a leg kick. 1:00 as Mafra works another double. Cain defending. Mafra dumps him down with authority. To half-guard. Two good lefts. 35. A right. Cain working to stand. 10. A few short lefts. R2 ends, 10-9 Mafra clearly. R3 began. Cain lands a counter right uppercut off a jab from Mafra. Stuffs a single. Cain showing urgency. Cain lands a double jab. He lands a left. Cain lands a right pawing. Mafra knees the body, gets a double to guard, lands a right. Cain working for something, tries a leglock. Mafra defending. 4:00 as he escapes to half-guard. Working to mount. Makes it. Cain cagewalks. Too exhausted to stand, eats a right, back to guard, eats a left, then a right to the body. Cain tries an armbar. Mafra escapes. Lands back in half-guard, two hard right elbows. 3:00. Three or four or maybe even five right hammerfists. Mafra passes smoothly, knee on belly then quartermount. Feinted the left elbow. Isolating an arm. Lost it. Fully mounts. Three short rights. Cain escapes and stands but exhausted. Mafra works a double, slams him hard to side control with 2:00. Mafra goes to north-south. Then side control. Knees the body, then right elbow to body. Mounts. Hard right. Three lefts. Isolating an arm. Nope. 1:00 with two rights. Right elbow. Half-guard now though. Left elbow. Back to guard. "Get up!" Cain lands an upkick. Mafra lands a right elbow. Passes to north-south. 30. Mafra thinking kimura. Cain escapes. 10. Right elbow. Two short rights. R3 ends, 10-9 Mafra. One 30-26 but yep. UD.